


Come Back to Me

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [33]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gun Violence (mentioned), Hospitals, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: The days following Philip being shot are the hardest, and Theo finds herself a bit more emotional than usual.
Relationships: Theodosia Burr Alston/Philip Hamilton
Series: Day by Day [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Kudos: 18





	Come Back to Me

Theo didn't like to think of her as a person who cried, that just wasn't who she was... Yet as she watched Philip open his eyes for the first time in the days after he'd been shot and everything seemed that it would be okay she couldn't help it. She'd been trying to calm his sister Angie who seemed just as out of sorts as she if... If not more. Philip's parents had gone down to the cafeteria for the time being which left them alone in the room with only the sounds of quiet beeping from monitors before he finally awoke. But he was going to be alright, a little worse for wear... But he would be alright.

Curse Philip Hamilton and his need for honor, if he hadn't... Well if he hadn't done what he had then he wouldn't be the Philip Hamilton she loved so deeply with all of her heart. Didn't mean she was still going to scold him for being so damn reckless in this situation.

His voice was dry and scratchy and soft as he spoke slowly, "Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry," he tried to smile but winced slightly as he twinged with pain. 

Theo wiped her tears from her eyes and reached for his hand, "Then do me a favor and don't get yourself shot you idiot," she hiccuped.

Philip slowly nodded his head, "I definitely don't recommend the experience."

Theo gently squeezed his hand, "Well I'm glad you figured that much out, next time if you want to be a hero how about we limit it to laser tag? Or if you're feeling really adventurous maybe paintball?"

Philip smiled again, "Okay."

"I'm going to get your parents and let them know you're awake," Theo leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.

He was lucky, everything was going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> "Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry."


End file.
